Ritual of the Tickle Empress
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and Vivo capture Ben yet again. But this time, they need his ticklish laughter to perform an ancient Tickle Realm ritual!


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben was purely exhausted and achy. He had been getting over a cold and felt so happy to get home and rest from a long day. But he was happy that everyone was having a wonderful holiday season, especially since Christmas just passed.

"I just need to sit down and relax," Ben said, now sitting down in a large chair. As he leaned back, Rook walked past him with a bottle of water.

"Hey there, Ben. Are you alright?" he asked, now drinking his water.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Ben smiled warmly.

"Well, you have been doing a lot of extra shifts during this season," Rook answered.

"But I'm ok though. I wanted to make sure everyone was off for Christmas. Since I knew I would be, I wanted to make sure others could be too." Ben grinned. Rook smiled back and walked over to pat him on his back.

"That was very kind of you. But now I think you should get some sleep," Rook said.

"I will later. Right now I just want to sit for a bit and then I want to go for a walk or something," Ben smiled. He was tired, but not ready for sleep.

As he was talking to Rook, Jocu and Vivo noticed that Ben was in a tired, but pleasant mood as they watched from the portal.

"He's rather chipper today," Vivo smiled happily.

"I know. Perhaps after he rests a bit more, we will bring here for the ritual." Jocu said with a grin.

Vivo gasped. "Wait! You mean... _the_ ritual?!"

"Yes, brother. That ritual..."

Ben was sitting peacefully on the couch. He was about to get up when he felt sparkly, purple feathers swish against his face.

"Huh?!" Ben tried to react but he felt his eyes getting heavy. The magic feathers were putting Ben to sleep.

He closed his eyes and snored loudly.

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed. He woke up and found himself in the Tickle Forest tied down in the middle of a strange symbol that's been drawn on the soft, fluffy grass.

"Welcome, Ben." Jocu greeted.

"Jocu?! Vivo?! Oh, man!" Ben struggled to get free but the feather ropes holding him down had him stretched out wide. He felt a draft as he realized his shirt and shoes were gone! He was only wearing his shorts. "What are you guys gonna do to me now?!"

"Relax, Ben. We brought you here for a special occasion." Jocu said.

"Relax?! How can I possibly relax in the Tickle Forest?!" Ben replied.

"Like this." Jocu snapped his fingers and the patches of feather grass grew out and tickled Ben's armpits. The hero laughed uncontrollably.

"See, Ben? The tickling helps lower your stress and helps you relax. You should enjoy being tickled here."

"I DON'T LIKE BEING TICKLED AT AHAHAHAHAHALL!" Ben screamed as he laughed. "Come on! Stop!"

"I'm afraid we can't. The ritual of the Tickle Empress must begin."

"The...Tickle Empress?" Ben said, relieved the tickling grass had stopped.

"Yes...the Tickle Empress..." Jocu chuckled. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Oh, no! Please, Vivo! Don't do this!" Ben pleaded. "I'll do anything! Absolutely anything! Just no more tickling!"

Vivo stroked Ben's head. "Don't be like that, Ben. Being tickled by the empress is a huge honor. It's nothing to fear at all."

Jocu appeared holding Sasha in his arms. He held up her arms and held her legs apart.

"Sasha?!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben! What's going on here?!" Sasha struggled in Jocu's grasp.

"Good news, Sasha! We have decided to have Ben be blessed by the Tickle Empress!" Vivo said.

"Tickle Empress?!" Sasha gasped. "Oh, no! Nonononono!"

"Oh, yes!" Jocu snapped his fingers and a strange looking feather headdress was upon Sasha's head.

"What are you going to do?!" Ben asked.

"You see, Ben. Sasha is the chosen one. With this headdress on combined with her rare, exquisite laughter, she becomes the Tickle Empress!" Jocu explained.

Sasha tried to shake the headdress off, but it was no use. Jocu lifted up Sasha's shirt and Vivo began tickling her stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Sasha squealed before closing her mouth shut.

"Sasha! Don't laugh!" Ben called out.

Sasha did just that. She shut her mouth as tight as she can, but with Vivo tickling her worst tickle spot, she was close to exploding.

"Aww, holding it in?" Vivo cooed. "How about this?" He used his tails to tickle her neck and underarms while the monster cuddled his face into her stomach.

"AAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha broke. Vivo's cuddles were his secret weapon. His super soft fur brushed against Sasha's sensitive skin combined with the vibrations from his putting make Sasha hysteric with laughter.

As Sasha laughed, Jocu rubbed against Sasha'a neck while purring affectionately.

Ben watched in shock as he saw Sasha's transformation. Pink fur grew all over her body, her long brown hair became white, and four tails with blue fluffy tips grew out of her.

Once the ritual was complete, Jocu released her. Sasha was gone and the Tickle Empress had appeared!

"Empress!" Vivo bowed before her. "We have brought you a human to grace with your ticklish blessing."

The Tickle Empress grinned her fangs with delight. "Excellent." She walked over to Ben's bound form.

Ben gulped, he started to shiver. Who knows what this monster will do to him in the worst, tickly way?!

"My, my, you look frightened." The Empress purred. She smiled as she laid down above Ben's head and looked down just inches from his nervous face. "Don't be. Enjoy the tickles..."

The Tickle Empress rubbed against Ben's cheek and purred affectionately. Ben sputtered as it felt very tickly. The Tickle Empress started planting soft nibbles on Ben's neck and the teen let out a great big laugh before holding back his laughter.

"Why aren't you laughing?" asked the empress as she tickled Ben under the chin. "Come now, laugh for me."

Ben shook his head as he fought his laughter.

"He's a fighter, Empress." Jocu said. "He won't be easy to crack."

Ben heard the Tickle Empress chuckle. "That just makes it more fun." She stretched out her arms and ran her fuzzy hands slowly down Ben's stomach.

Ben hissed as his stomach quivered from the empress's touch. It felt SO ticklish, he could burst out laughing. The feeling grew worse when the Tickle Empress gently wiggled her fluffy fingertips against the flat surface of Ben's stomach.

It took every ounce of strength for Ben not to laugh, this Tickle Empress was on a completely different level from Jocu and Vivo!

Seeing his resistance, the Tickle Empress smiled and decided to tease Ben. As she tickled his stomach, she leaned closely to his ear. "Oooooh, that tickles so bad, doesn't it?" She whispered so softly, Ben's ear felt ticklish! "Oooh, that tickles! Oooooh, that tickles!"

Ben's defenses were falling, he felt ticklish tears coming through his eyes. Her taunts along with her tickles were driving him mad.

The Tickle Empress grew another set of arms, stretched them towards Ben's underarms. Once they tickled there, Ben exploded.

"AHAHAHAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Mmmm, yes." The Tickle Empress purred. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

As Ben laughed hysterically, the Tickle Empress detached her hands from her wrists! The kept tickling Ben's tickle spots as she grew another pair of hands for her arms. She got up and sat in front of Ben, admiring his ticklish expression.

"Y-You can-ahahahahahahaha! Detach your hands?! Hahahahahahahaha!" Ben said through his laughter.

"Oh, yes. I can detach my hands and grow more of them." She demonstrated this by detaching her hands again. The hands crawled towards Ben feet and slowly tickled his feet. Meanwhile, the hands tickling his stomach stopped and returned to her wrists.

Ben felt the tickling on his underarms slow down, but it was still tickly. "C-C-Can you stop please?!" Ben gasped. "I cahahahahahahan't take much more!"

The Tickle Empress didn't respond. Instead, she laid down upon Ben's bound form and rubbed her face right in the middle of Ben's stomach.

At that point, Ben let out his biggest, loudest, most ticklish laughter yet.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Tickle Empress cuddled and snuggled against Ben's torso, purring and teasing him with tickle words. "Mmmm...wiggle, wiggle, wiggle! Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

As she tickled, two of her fluffy tails tickled Ben's inner thighs too. Now Ben was helplessly trapped and tickled in all his worst places.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the hero laughed, the symbol he was laying in began to glow!

"It's working, Brother!" Vivo cried.

"The time has come at last!" Jocu exclaimed.

The light shined brighter and brighter. Ben felt everything around him engulf in light.

* * *

Ben's mind was in a daze as he woke up in Jocu's room. He saw Jocu, Vivo, Sasha...

And the Tickle Empress?!

"Huh?! What the-?!" Ben gasped, trying to get away, but Fuzzles stopped him.

"Relax, Ben. It's okay." Sasha said. "Thanks to the ritual, Risa has been set free!"

"Risa?!" Ben said.

The Tickle Empress, nodded. "Yes, I am Empress Risa of the Tickle Realm. Thank you for reviving me, Ben Tennyson. My spirit was imprisoned into my headdress by the Nitians. Only humans that are pure of heart with true joy in their laughter would release me. When Sasha put on my headdress, I was able to possess her. But it wasn't enough, so Jocu and Vivo set up the ritual to free me. The key to freeing me was the right person to tickle. Someone kind, genuine, and vulnerable."

"Me?!" Ben pointed to himself.

Risa nodded. "Yes. Thanks to my loyal subjects and you, Ben Tennyson. I am free and back to my home again. I will forever be in your debt." She kissed Ben on the cheek.

"Ben, you're blushing!" Vivo teased.

"N-No, I'm not!" Ben said, flustered. Risa giggled and leaned close to Ben.

Ben's heart raced as Risa smiled and batted her eyelashes at him. Despite being a tickle monster, she was actually quite beautiful.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Risa cooed, softly running her hand under Ben's chin. "Let me help you relax." She gently pushed Ben onto his back and started rubbing his chest.

"AAAH!" Ben tensed up, fearing this would tickle badly. But to his surprise, it didn't tickle. It actually felt kind of nice.

"Mmmmm..." Ben hummed in pleasure. "Ooooh, feels good..."

Risa smiled. Ben's mind was in such a dream-like state, he didn't notice Fuzzles wrapping his blankets around him as Risa kept rubbing his chest.

Ben managed to open his eyes and saw Risa holding a purple slumber feather. She leaned close to him. "Thank you for freeing me, Ben Tennyson. Goodnight." She gave Ben's face a few light tickles and he fell asleep.

Ben smiled as he slept. His mind relieved of all his stress thanks to old and new friends.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: What do you think, Amiga? Risa the Tickle Empress has returned! And she's got a little crush on Ben! ;)**


End file.
